


Helping Out Ruby

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Ruby finds herself self conscious of her rather large cock, so Raven and Yang team up to help the silver eyed girl out





	Helping Out Ruby

Everyone at Beacon Academy knew the red haired leader of Team RWBY, and to be honest, it was hard not to. She was hyper, excitable, and overly optimistic in every situation. Like her sister, Ruby Rose could enter a room and immediately everyone would know. However, like most people, Ruby had a secret that she didn’t want anyone to know about. It wasn’t something that could be helped as it was something she was born with, but still Ruby would sooner die than have her secret found out. However, a simple look down would give it away pretty blatantly.

For when she was wearing skirts, it was hard to notice, but if you caught Ruby in her sleepwear, you’d have to be blind not to notice the thick bulge in her pants. Of course Team RWBY was aware of the magnum dong Ruby possessed, because they lived with her (something that big would be extremely hard not to notice). However, Ruby was still extremely self conscious about it, and would do anything to keep it a secret. She had already gone through some methods to keep it hidden, but there were multiple times when she just couldn’t contain it.

The most recent example being just yesterday when Ruby went to the locker room showers to wash off after a training mission. Ruby had thought she found a time where no one else would be in the shower, but she was about to be proven wrong. Just as Ruby had stripped down, she opened the shower to find Pyrrha Nikos already there and very naked. The sight of the naked beauty was enough to make Ruby’s cock stand at attention before she and Pyrrha both went beet red. The two haven’t talked since then, and it only reinforced Ruby’s need to keep her Grimm sized cock hidden from those who weren’t on her team,

There was another incident that really made Ruby self conscious about her dick. It was a windy day at Beacon, and poor Ruby’s skirt got completely torn off and carried away by the gusts of wind. And it just so happened to be the exact same day that Ruby decided to go commando. This meant that a handful of students got a good eyeful of the package Ruby had hanging between her legs, and this made the little reaper speed off in embarrassment. It was getting to the point where Ruby was too embarrassed to even leave her dorm.

Now, if anyone had noticed Ruby’s extreme lack of self confidence, it was her older sister, Yang. Yes, the busty blonde brawler was immediately able to see that Ruby was suffering a bout of self doubt, and couldn’t understand why. She would love to have a massive cock like that! Her little sister was extremely underestimating the benefits that came with having a cock of that size! She could fuck anyone she wanted without fail, she could make any girl weak at the knees by just the sight of that thing, and so much more. The possibilities were literally limitless. However, for one reason or another, Ruby just wasn’t feeling it, and Yang was now committed to convincing Ruby of all the benefits of having a fuck stick like the one she possessed.

So, Yang decided on a glorious way to get Ruby to love the cock she was blessed with, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to do it alone. So, one day when the rest of Team RWBY was out and about, Yang got out her scroll and quickly called her mother and leader of the Branwen Bandit Tribe: Raven Branwen. The two were on good speaking terms, and if there was one thing Yang knew about Raven, it was that the woman couldn’t resist a good fuck. Luckily for Yang, after waiting for a while, Raven finally answered.

“Hello Yang, are you calling about my proposition to join my tribe?” Raven asked.

“No, mom, I’m actually calling you about Ruby” responded Yang.

Raven paused for a moment, thinking before speaking up. “What about your little sister do you need to discuss with me? Why not call Taiyang? Surely he’s better to handle scenarios about Summer’s daughter.”

“Actually, mom, I think you’d be a lot better to handle this type of situation,” Yang said with a smirk. “You see, I think Ruby is going to need you and I’s help to get over this problem she’s having. And trust me when I say that you’ll be getting a lot of this if you agree.”

“Hmm… go on.”

–

“Yang, where are we going?”

“Hush now, Ruby, you don’t want to ruin the surprise, do you?”

“Fine…”

A week had passed since Yang had contacted her mom, and now, she was leading her little sister through a portal conjured up by the bandit leader. Wrapped around her sister’s silver eyes was a white blindfold, obscuring the girl’s vision as the two walked through the glowing red portal. Within an instant, the two appeared at the Branwen Tribe Bandit Camp, entering Raven’s tent the moment they arrived.

In preparation for Ruby and Yang’s arrival, Raven had cleared out the camp, making sure that the trio would be completely alone in order to better enjoy their experience. Raven didn’t like moving bases of operation too often, but she was more than willing to make an exception for this. It wasn’t every day that her daughter brought her someone with a monstrous cock like the one Ruby possessed. Raven was elated to the see what Summer’s daughter was capable of doing with a dick that big.

Once the two were in the tent, Yang removed the blindfold from over Ruby’s eyes, revealing Raven Branwen standing stark naked in front of her. Immediately, Ruby’s face went red enough to match the color of her cloak at seeing Yang’s mom like this, but she couldn’t ignore the feeling of her cock growing underneath her skirt. However, it wasn’t too big enough for anyone to notice. Ruby began babbling as she backed up, but doing so resulted in her bumping into Yang. Ruby turned around quickly, only to see Yang closing the tent and beginning to strip herself.

“Y-Yang!” Ruby squealed as she felt Raven hug her from behind, wrapping her hands around her waist and inching down towards her cock. “What’s happening? Where are we?”

“Relax Rubes, me and my mom are here to help you out” Yang purred as she finally revealed her naked form to Ruby, making her younger sister’s cock grow even more bigger. “That cock of yours is a gigantic piece of art, and you should love it! So Raven and I are going to show you a good time so that you go back to Beacon loving and appreciating your cock.”

Raven then turned Ruby around and began tearing away at her skirt, freeing her massive, erect cock. Raven licked her lips before looking to Ruby with her red eyes. “Mmm… you are just like your mother” Raven smirked before dropping down to her knees. “Don’t worry, little Ruby, after this, you’re going to go back to Beacon as a completely different person.” Raven then grabbed Ruby’s cock and forced it down her throat, Raven swallowing the massive member while Ruby let out a loud moan.

The Spring Maiden began licking on the cock with her tongue and sucking it off with her perfect lips, wet slurping sounds filling the tent. She pushed her face forward, forcing herself to swallow more and more of the cock, stretching out her own throat as she did so. Ruby’s eyes squeezed shut as her moans grew louder and louder, the short girl stumbling back into Yang’s arm. Her elder sister held her up while Raven went to work on her cock, sucking and slurping it down like a true slut.

The way Raven worked her throat on the cock was amazing, and was obviously too much for Ruby to handle. The way her cock was already twitching and spasming from the few minutes of oral attention was telling enough. Ruby was gripping onto Yang’s wrists, moaning and groaning each time Raven delivered a lick or a vacuum like suck to her dick. However, she was finally pushed over the edge when Raven reached up and grabbed her balls firmly, massaging them in her hands and bringing Ruby into her orgasm.

Raven’s red eyes were filled with hearts as Ruby came down her throat and into her stomach, bulging her belly full of Ruby’s spunk. She sucked it all down, not wasting a single drop before finally getting Ruby’s dick out of her throat. When Ruby’s spit and cum covered cock exited Raven’s mouth pussy, Ruby moaned as she squirted a few more drops of cum onto the floor, the silver eyed girl breathing rapidly.

Meanwhile, Raven rose to her feet and wiped her mouth, the woman’s pussy dripping with her juices. Licking her lips, Raven dropped to the floor, sitting down and shoving three fingers deep into her soaking wet cunt. While Raven began violently fingering herself with a belly full of Ruby’s cum, Yang walked in front of Ruby and lightly pushed her to the ground, causing the girl to slightly fall onto the ground, her cock still fully erect and large. The silver eyed girl looked up to see Yang positioning her pussy above Ruby’s cock before slamming herself right down.

The two let out loud, orgasmic moans as Yang practically hilted herself on the first go, that massive fuck stick of Ruby’s traveling deep inside her. Slowly, the blonde pulled herself up before dropping herself back down, fucking herself on Ruby’s cock up and down at a rapid pace. Ruby felt her massive dong plunge deep into her sister’s cunt, and was beginning to feel more and more excited. A smile growing on her face, Ruby couldn’t help herself as she reached forward and grabbed Yang’s massive tits. A slight moan left Yang’s lips as her pillowy breasts were fondled and kneaded, Ruby feeling them up and pinching her nipples ever so slightly.

The girl began thrusting her hips forward, burying her cock deeper into her older sister. While Ruby and Yang fucked with a burning passion, Raven was busy finger fucking herself violently. She plunged her fingers deeper inside of her, spreading her fingers out and twirling them around inside her. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she began rubbing her clit as well, inching herself closer and closer to orgasm by watching the beautiful sight of the two younger girls fucking.

Yang bit her lip as she continued bouncing herself up and down on Ruby’s fat fucking cock, that massive dick hitting every spot inside of her. As she felt herself coming closer and closer to orgasming, she felt Ruby grab her hips and hilt herself inside her. Yang cried out with a high pitched moan as she came on Ruby’s cock, squirting all over as she breathed heavily in and out, her busty chest heaving as she continued squirting before finally coming down. Ruby was also moaning as Yang wobbled to her feet, pulling Ruby’s cock out of her tight pussy and moaning all while she did. She then helped Ruby up to her feet and brought her over to the bed while Raven continued pleasing herself with her fingers.

“Oh! Oh! AHHHH!” Raven moaned out as loud as she could, practically screaming as she fingered herself to orgasm, spraying her juices all over the tent floor. Once she calmed down and steadied her breathing, she pulled her fingers out of her still wet cunt and wobbled over to the bed where Ruby and Yang were. “So, Ruby, you ready for round two?”

Ruby was ready this time, and was starting to love the feeling of both women’s tight holes squeezing around her cock. She excitedly nodded her head as she sat up on the bed, her large cock still swinging freely and ready to fuck. “You bet I am! Who’s next?” she asked excitedly, looking between Yang and Raven.

“My, my, aren’t we getting excited,” Raven said, tracing her finger up Ruby’s huge dick. “Maybe we should get this mighty fuck stick between some tits. I guess mine will work best for now.” Raven dropped to her knees in front of Ruby, grabbing her tits (which were just as large as Yang’s) and presenting them to Ruby.

Immediately Ruby caught on, and Ruby wasted no time in sliding her cock right between them, Her large cock was enveloped by the large tits, making a nice, tight fit. Ruby then slid out before thrusting back, in starting to get a good pace going as she fucked Raven’s tits. Raven was of course loving every minute of this, watching as Summer’s daughter fucked her tits with a mad glee. Each time that cock would thrust up and get closer to her face, Raven would hope that it would cum and shoot Ruby’s spunk all over her face.

Fortunately for Raven, she didn’t have to wait long before Ruby came, as the silver eyed girl was already close to cumming thanks to Yang. After about five minutes of fucking Raven’s magnificent breasts, Ruby felt herself on the verge of another orgasm. Her eyes crossed and she bit down on her lip before letting out a high pitched moan, her cock bursting with her cum. Raven’s red eyes widened in joy as the burst of cum hit her in the face full force, coating her already pale skin even more whiter, not leaving a single part of her face uncovered. Raven even opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue in order to catch some of that delicious spunk and swallow it down.

As Ruby blew her load all over Raven, Yang got up and walked over to them, greedily pushing Raven to the side and dropping to her knees as well. Grabbing Ruby’s cock, the blonde began stroking it back and forth before shoving it down her throat, sucking Ruby off and licking her shaft with her tongue. Raven watched with a cum covered face and her arms crossed underneath her cum stained tits. Ruby was moaning and groaning as Yang popped her dick out of her mouth and turned around, spreading her ass cheeks for Ruby. The red head eyed her sister’s tight rosebud before aiming her spit covered dick at Yang’s tight pucker.

“HIIIII!” Yang shrieked as Ruby’s cock penetrated her ass, spreading it out in order to fit the massive intrusion. Ruby had only managed to get her head in, but that alone was managing to tear Yang apart. Yang banged her fist on the floor before taking deep breaths. “It’s fine, Ruby, just keep go-ING!”

Ruby thrusted in again, getting a couple more inches of her dick into Yang’s ass. And now that she had Yang’s reassurance, she just kept on going, picking up the pace in which she pounded into her sister’s butt. Flesh slapping against flesh filled the tent as Ruby stretched Yang’s asshole to its limit, stuffing Yang full with her meaty shaft. Yang’s lavender eyes were crossing from the anal pounding, accepting the fate of having her guts reshaped to fit Ruby’s monster of a cock. But if it helped Ruby become more accepting of herself, than she would suck it up.

Luckily for Yang, the way her tight hole squeezed down on Ruby’s cock was enough to bring the girl closer and closer to orgasm. Ruby fucked Yang’s ass loose until she felt her cock beginning to twitch and spasm. Not even bothering to try and take her cock out, Ruby simply pushed her cock in deeper before cumming deep inside of Yang’s guts. The amount of cum Ruby still had in her was ridiculous, flooding Yang’s insides with her hot, salty nut batter. Yang mumbled something as her belly expanded before yelping as Ruby tore her cock out of Yang’s hole, watching as a river of cum flowed out of her sister’s ass.

Raven watched the scene unfolding before her and rolled her eyes. “I’m disappointed, Yang” Raven scoffed, sauntering over to Ruby and dropping to the ground, pointing her ass to the girl. “Can’t even take a decent butt fucking without screaming. Surely the weekends you spent here taught you something! Well, it looks like once again, I have to show you how it’s done. Don’t mind her, Ruby, I’ll show you what a real ass feels like.”

Ruby wasted no time in delivering a sharp slap to Raven’s and lining her cock up with Raven’s already loose asshole. However, despite how loose Raven’s ass already was, it still wasn’t loose enough to take Ruby’s dick without it getting stretched out more. Raven had to contain a yelp as Ruby plunged deep into her bowels, the bandit leader feeling the cock deep in her insides. The black haired woman had to try hard to keep herself on her hands and knees with Ruby constantly pounding into her from behind, the fucking causing her to jerk forward with every thrust. However, Raven still managed to keep her composure.

“You’re-GNGH… doing great, Ruby” Raven said through gritted teeth. “K-Keep it up!”

When Ruby finally came inside Raven, she really let loose, practically flooding Raven with her amount of cum. Raven’s belly bulged as she was pumped to the brim with little Ruby’s cum. Once Ruby was done, she pulled out, watching as that greedy asshole still tried to hold on to her cock. With Ruby done with Raven, she turned to Yang with a big smile on her face.

“Yang, you’re right! Having a cock like this is awesome!” she said excitedly. “And I can do this stuff back at Beacon?”

Yang gave Ruby a shaky thumbs up before being grabbed by her little sister in a tight hug. “Thank you so much! I can’t wait to go home and show everyone what I can do. Now why don’t you ask Raven to portal us home.”

Yang looked to Raven, watching as her mom was mumbling something about cock with cum leaking from her ass. Yang then looked to Ruby with a smile. “It seems like she’ll be out of commission for a while. In the meantime, how about I show you a few more tricks.”

Ruby was more than happy to accept Yang’s offer.


End file.
